Young Justice Contingency Plans
by zantarak
Summary: A quick write on the Young Justice version of the Agamemnon contingency plans from Justice League Doom, and DC Universe Online


**This is shit writing, just thought I'd warn you. Feel free to flame all you want.**

The Young Justice Nightwing Contingency Plans

Tim was at the computer again. It had been a couple months since Nightwing had left. Most of the team's leads on Vandal Savage and the Light had gone dead on them. Things were settling back to normal. Everyone else was relaxing, or sparring. Tim was busy though. It was his own pet project. After Nightwing had left, he had left a couple of key files behind. They were heavily encrypted of course, but the new boy wonder was going to let himself be stopped now. Most of the files he had cracked were nothing more than bad diary entries. They started over six years ago when the team had been founded. There was one for Artemis joining, the team's first op at Santa Prisca, the acquisition of the Helmet of Fate. One of them truly did belong in some little twelve-year old's personal diary. It was back when Nightwing was Robin. It was the day he met Zatanna. Tim didn't think the protégé of Batman could do poetry. He was proved wrong.

Eventually Tim broke into the one labeled "Just in Case". His eyes started scanning the document. Then he started watching the video that came with it. Then he stopped everything he was doing and called the Team.

Tim had gone over it with Aqualad first. Aqualad decided that there would be no need for secrets anymore. He stood in front of the entire team. Zatanna and Rocket had joined them as well. Tim knew this concerned them as well.

"Robin has recently found a recorded video from Nightwing within the Watchtower's computer. I have decided that there is no need for secrets anymore. We will all watch the video together," Aqualad nodded to Robin.

Nightwing's face appeared enlarged on the watchtower's screen. The cave of Mount Justice appeared in the background.

"As I am team leader, Batman has recommended I make this video. I do so with a heavy heart. The team are my friends, and I would not wish this pain on any of them, but Batman insists, so here it goes:"

"Nightwing Contingency Plans: In case a member of the Team goes rogue, provisions and plans must be put in place to take them down should the need arise. Contingency Plan Hermano: The scarab, as recently discovered, is one of the most powerful pieces of armor in the known galaxy. It varied arsenal makes it extremely dangerous."

The team stood in shock at what they were hearing. Nightwing made plans for if they went rogue? Many were insulted in his lack of trust. Many felt complimented that they Nightwing felt they posed so much of a threat. Blue Beetle rubbed his arm nervously.

"Jaime has gotten very good at combat from his armour, however he is still known to argue with the AI within the beetle," that got a chuckle from everybody, "if an argument could be started between Jaime and the scarab, the distraction could prove useful in launching an offensive counterattack. Jaime's a good kid, I hope he understands…"

The video ended and the next one started. The team felt themselves starting to be sucked into it.

"Contingency Plan Olympus: Cassie is a trained Amazonian warrior. However, just like her mentor she is easily angered," again some chuckles from those nearby, even her boyfriend Robin. She elbowed him in the ribs, hard, "if made agitated Wonder girl would grow reckless, and her own strength could be used against her. Read Team report on defeat of Blockbuster for further details."

"Contingency Plan Shield: Though untrained, Mal still provides a threat not to be taken lightly. If engaged with from afar with a tranquilizer, he should fall easily enough," Mal knew he was insulted now. Sure, he wasn't the best member of the team, but still…he deserved something better than this, didn't he?

"Contingency Plan Hornet: With Bumblebee's ability to shrink down microscopically, there is little chance to physically hit her, but such a small size makes her susceptible to strong gusts of wind. The power behind Red Tornado should provide more than enough power to sweep her off her feet," Nightwing paused to chuckle at his own joke. Everyone else groaned.

"Contingency Plan Chum: Lagoon Boy's Atlantean physiology protect him from many different attacks. It does make him extremely vulnerable to extreme heat though. If put in a climate of a high enough temperature, he would soon be incapacitated from dehydration."

"Contingency Plan Wild: With the ability to shapeshift into any animal, it is doubtful of any possible containment of Beast Boy. Must research ability to create shifting elastic holding bands to prevent escape, maybe a kind of muzzle?"

The Team slowly became more and more horrified at what they heard. Nightwing was supposed to be their closest friend, and their leader at one point. Why was he so concerned with trying to take them down?

"Contingency Plan Whelmed: Robin is highly trained operative of the Batman. This makes him a master combatant and tactician. Though highly dangerous, Robin could be overpowered by enough brute strength. Do not lock up, or put into contact with electronics. He would escape very easily." Robin had a small smile. It was nice to hear his older brother speak in high praise of him.

"Contingency Plan Oracle:" Nightwing paused," Babs is a good friend, and a trusted comrade. I would never wish to fight her, but if need be…threaten her father. Batgirl would never admit it, but she's daddy's little princess. One threat to her father would be a sufficient method of distraction and coercement." The Team saw pain in Nightwing's eyes. He didn't want to do this, but when Batman says do it, there's never a lot of choice.

"Contingency Plan Kinetic: The Inertia belt worn by Rocket is a very dangerous, very useful piece of equipment. By using kinetic energy, it allows Rocket to fly, create bubble shields and some other deadlier options. If trapped within a bubble, do not attempt to break through physical force, the kinetic energy will make the shield stronger. Instead, a sonic attack might work, or wait for a comrade to attack her while she is focused on you."

"Contingency Plan Emerald Archer: Do not engage Artemis at range. She will find you, and she will shoot you from a distance. Get up close to her, overpower her and damage one of her arms, to prevent her bow from being used. Artemis, like Wonder Girl, has a short temper," Nightwing smiled at the camera, "call her Arty, nothing will piss her off more, just ask Kid Flash." The Team all looked to the floor. No one wanted to talk about losing Kid Flash, it was all too raw, too recent.

"Contingency Plan Hello Megan: Miss Martian is a versatile opponent, but her true strength lies in her psionic abilities. She is by far one of the most dangerous telepaths on Earth, do not attempt to engage in a mental battle. Instead use the Martian weakness of fire. Batman has told me that he has created a magnesium lined nanite composition that could be slipped to a Martian to incapacitate them. Must ask Batman for further details."

Miss Martian was horrified at the implications that Nightwing was making. If this was true than that meant Nightwing could kill her, whenever he wanted. She felt like she was falling apart. That's when Superboy put a hand on her shoulder. They were unsteady as of right now, but he knew how much she needed…someone right now.

"Contingency Plan Leader: Aqualad is by far one of the most dangerous members of the team. Treat with extreme caution. If Aqualad should ever truly turn bad, his knowledge of tactics, espionage and stoic leadership abilities would be very dangerous. As for combat, he is on par with many leaguers in hand to hand capabilities. Follow the same process as Lagoon Boy, but be prepared, I don't think Kaldur would go down as easily as La'gaan would."

Lagoon Boy felt like he should feel insulted, but he couldn't. Certain things, like Aqualad being tougher than him, were just a fact. All that was left to do was to train harder and try again later.

Contingency Plan Anger Management: Superboy might only be a clone of Superman, but that doesn't make him any less dangerous. Superboy has spent five years now training in combat with Black Canary, and has finally become recognized, and is being trained, by Superman himself. In case Connor ever does go rogue, there is supply of kryptonite in the vault of the Batcave given to Batman by Superman in case of emergency. It has been proven though that kryptonite does not have the same effect on Superboy that it does on Superman. Batman has told me of kryptonite variations. Look to the provided documents for more details."

Again, there was a long pause. Nightwing put his face into his hands. When he did look back up, he looked old and tired.

"As I go into these last couple of plans, I realise that if I am ever found out, I risk losing the friendship and affection of everyone on the Team. They might never trust me again. That is why with a heavy heart I say this; Team I am sorry."

Nightwing picked himself up. He had a video to finish, "Contingency Plan Chalant:" Zatanna blushed at the memory from so long ago, "Zatanna is an incredible woman," Everyone sniggered at that. Nightwing just blushed even harder than before, "In a platonic way of course…Zatanna's spells are all spoken backwards. If her trachea could be hit with enough blunt trauma, then that would remove her ability to speak. She'd probably keep fighting though, she was always a feisty one," Nightwing smiled as he thought of the woman he loved. Zatanna had her face in her hands. Everyone else was on the floor laughing.

"Contingency Plan Souvenir: Kid Flash is my closest friend. He is smart, fast and posses an unstoppable will. For incapacitation of any, and all speedsters Batman has come to one conclusions," Nightwing's face took a deadly serious tone, "Paralysis, that until possible must be permanent. There are no ways for temporary paralysis yet. Please, whoever watches this, understand that this is a worse case scenario preventer. The Team is a strong versatile covert unit that could cause a lot of damage. That's why…"

"Contingency Plan Trapeze: Though he possesses master training from the Batman, and is a master of electronics, Nightwing is nothing but a man. He can be distracted, led on, fooled and beaten. A good distraction would be his friends and family. Members of the team make wonderful hostages, along with certain members of the Justice League. That is all, Nightwing out," the screen went black and Nightwing vanished. The Team stood there staring out into the vastness of space. What had Nightwing done…


End file.
